


Mine

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack gets more than he bargained for.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This gets a little rough sexually, if this isn't your cup of tea I'd stay clear.  


* * *

'Some week huh?' 

Jack O'Neill turned to the one remaining member of his team sitting next to him at the bar. Teal'c had gone off-world to visit Master Bra'tac and after Janet's recommendation Hammond had given them all orders to take a week off. 

Their last mission, to P3X -771, had been harrowing, to say the least. The planet had extremely high reserves of naq'ahdah and Carter had been hopeful that SG-1 would be able to secure some kind of trade agreement with the planet's inhabitants. 

The MALP had shown a world similar to ones they'd gated to a hundred times before - temperate climate, significant forestation. In fact the scene had prompted one of Jack's familiar laments. 'Oh, more trees. Wonderful.' 

A few kilometres from the Stargate they had found a mine, guarded by Serpent Guards and it seemed, entirely worked by children. After calling for back up, they and SG-12 had managed to overpower most of the guards, liberate some of the children, at least those working on or near the surface, and get them offworld. However, the cost had been high. Carter had been shot by one of the guards and was still in the infirmary, recovering. Mercifully, the blow had only been glancing. Two members of SG-12 had lost their lives. 

Jack had been through this before, too many times. So had Daniel, which was why Jack was more worried than usual for his best friend. Darkness seemed to hover behind his sky blue eyes. He was withdrawn, distant and cold. 

'Daniel?' 

O'Neill's face was a picture of concern. An answering grunt was the only response. Jack put a comforting arm around him. 

'Hey, c'mon Space Monkey. It'll be okay. We got a helluva lot of kids away from that place. We saved their lives.' 

Daniel shrugged off his arm gruffly and looked at him. 'What good is it, Jack? We'll never make any real headway against these bastards. The Tok'ra have been fighting the Goa'uld for centuries and they still have to run and hide.' 

Jack took another slug of his beer and shrugged. 'Maybe you're right. Maybe you're not. Hell, we managed to blow up two mother ships and save Earth and we've kicked their asses into touch more than once. That's gotta count for something.' 

Daniel threw back his head. 'Ah shit. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of losing the people I care about or seeing them suffer. I'm sick of seeing **other** races suffer. I'm sick of going home to an empty apartment **when** I ever get there. I'm sick of not being able to have any kind of relationship because I can't tell them about what I do. I'm heartsick of the whole fucking thing, Jack, but the thing that pisses me off most right now, is you.' 

Jack started. 'Me? What the hell did **I** do?' 

For a second the anger flashed across Daniel's face, then it was gone. He waved his hand. 

'Forget it, Jack. Just forget I ever said anything.' He drained his beer and began to walk out of the suddenly oppressive atmosphere of the smoky bar. 

'Daniel!' Jack threw some bills on the counter and picked up his jacket. 'Hey, Daniel, wait up!' 

He ran out of the bar and followed Daniel, who was striding purposefully across the car park. He just managed to catch up as Jackson got to his car and began fumbling with the keys. 

'Daniel?' 

He put the key into the lock and turned it. 

'Just leave me alone, Jack.' 

'The hell I will.' 

O'Neill came to stand beside him, blocking the door. 'What's up? You can tell me. I'm your best friend for cryin' out loud. It's more than just the SGC. What's going on?' 

Daniel leant heavily against the car, sighing. 'You really don't have a clue. Do you?' O'Neill's confused expression told him what he needed to know. He pushed Jack aside and opened the door to get in. Jack grabbed his jacket and stopped him. 

'Oh no. Don't you run out on me now, Space Monkey. You're gonna tell me what the problem is and we're gonna work it out together. Look,' he put his arms around Daniel's shoulders again and spoke soothingly to him. 'You come back in, take a load off, we'll get drunk, grab a pizza and you can sleep it off at my place. Okay?' He began to steer Daniel back to the bar, expecting that he would follow Jack's lead, as he always did. 

Daniel turned sharply, grabbed Jack by the lapels and shoved him unceremoniously onto his ass in the middle of the car park. 'NO! Not this time. I'll tell you what I'm sick of, I'm sick of you being so FUCKING patronising towards me. I'm sick of you treating me like a wayward child, like - like some four-eyed geek with his nose always in a book. After all this time I'm sick of you always getting a second opinion. Remember Kheb, Jack?' He paused for breath as Jack's jaw hit the floor. 

'I'm an important member of this team and it's about time you started treating me that way.' 

Jack got up and brushed himself off. Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut off abruptly. 

'I haven't finished yet. I do NOT need to be looked after. I am NOT some simpering little weed with no guts of my own. I've got more guts than you, for starters.' 

Jack began to bristle. 'Oh ya reckon, eh Space Monkey?' 

'Yeah. I do. And will you for God's sake stop calling me that?' 

'It's a gesture of affection, Daniel. Can we stop this? I really want to know what's going on with you. I don't especially wanna have a fist fight out here. They'd call the cops, then Hammond'd kick both our asses all the way to P7X 966.' 

Daniel ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 'What am I to you, Jack?' His eyes burned into Jack's even through the darkness. O'Neill was afraid they'd burn all the way into his soul and see exactly what Daniel **did** mean to him. 

'You're my friend. My best friend, as a matter of fact. I haven't had one of those in a long time. You mean a lot to me. You know that.' 

Daniel moved closer. 'But what do you want from me? Hmm?' 

A shiver ran through Jack's body at the tone of his voice and the implication of his words. 'Not what I can have, Space Monkey, that's for sure,' he thought wistfully. As it happened he just stuttered. 'Ah, wha - I mean ah ' his features crinkled in puzzlement. 

Daniel threw up his arms in desperation. 'Ah Jesus. Guess I'm gonna have to show you, aren't I? Get in the car.' 

'Bu -' 

'Just fucking do it, Jack.' 

Seeing him like this and hearing **Daniel** giving **him** orders was quite a surprise. He'd seen Daniel lose his temper before, but nothing like this. They'd had fights before, almost coming to blows more than once, but Daniel had always backed down eventually. It was a matter of guilty pride for Jack that he could subdue a man of Daniel's intellect by sheer force of personality. He was shocked, a little scared but nonetheless excited. He got into the car and winced as his swelling cock caught against the zipper when he sat down. He shifted to get more comfortable and could have sworn he saw the glimmer of a smile flicker across Daniel's face. 

The tyres squealed as Daniel accelerated the car out into the road. 

'Danny -' 

'Shut up. I don't want to hear another word out of you until we get to my place. Clear?' 

Jack sank back mutely into the seat, unsure of how to handle the situation. His cock was now fully erect and beginning to ache. Why the hell was this whole mess having this effect on him? Daniel was incredibly sexy, but Jack had never imagined him like this. It was always going to be tender and loving. Jack making love to him slowly, easing him gently into a love affair. Showing him the ropes. Teaching him how to love another man. 

This Daniel? Jack didn't know this Daniel at all - but - part of him sort of liked it. Actually, a certain part of him liked it a lot. 

Daniel's knuckles were white against the steering wheel and his eyes never left the road. For his part, Jack never took his eyes off Daniel all the way back to his apartment. Not one word passed between them. Jack wanted to talk. He **really** wanted to talk. Anything but this silence. Not that he had much of a choice though, his normally never-ending reserve of wisecracks had gone dry on him all of a sudden. So had his mouth, come to that. 

Jack could feel the sexual tension crackling in the air between them and in normal circumstances he'd do something about it. He was pretty sure now that Daniel wouldn't spurn any advances he decided to make, but this Daniel was pretty damned specific about Jack keeping his mouth shut. Given the mood the good Doctor was obviously in, Jack decided that doing as he was told was definitely the way to go. He shuddered with anticipation. 

They entered the building and got into the lift, Daniel's expression grave and if Jack cared to admit it, not a little threatening. Jack followed him to the door of the apartment feeling very apprehensive. He couldn't work out where this guy had come from.. 

Daniel opened the door and pushed Jack roughly through it. Before he had time to regain his balance, Daniel twisted him around and shoved him up against the door, pinning Jack there with his body weight. 

'Daniel. What the hell's this about?' 

Daniel laughed mirthlessly. 'I'll tell you what this is about, Colonel. It's about you not having the guts to own up. You want to fuck me, don't you? And don't bother trying to lie to me, because I know you better.' 

'Danny, I - ' 

'But more than that, you want **me** to fuck **you**. Isn't that right, Jack?' he hissed quietly. 

'Daniel, please. Let me go. What's gotten into you?' Even as he protested, his body was tingling, his cock straining against the constrictive material of his chinos, chafing against the zipper. 

'No. No more bullshit. I know what you need, let me give it to you.' 

'Wha - I don't - aahh!' 

Daniel grabbed his cock through his pants and squeezed hard, laughing. 'Oh don't you? Take down your pants.' 

'But -' 

'DO IT!' 

The uncompromising tone left Jack in no doubt that if he didn't take them down, they would be taken down for him. He slid his pants and shorts down until they pooled around his ankles. The cool air brushed across his cock, causing it and him to jump. Daniel leaned back up against him, rubbing his own still clothed erection against Jack's ass, running his hands over Jack's thighs, the distinct smell of Jack that always invaded his dreams mingled with his leather jacket. The sensation threatened to push Daniel over the edge. 

'Oh Jesus Jack, have you any idea how long I've wanted to do this?' he grabbed Jack's now naked cock and rubbed the pre-cum around the head with his thumb, making Jack jolt into the door. 

'Stay exactly where you are. Don't you move or you'll find out just what I can do if I've a mind to.' 

Jack was breathing hard, hands pressed up against the door as he heard Daniel undoing his belt. There was a chink from the belt buckle as his pants hit the floor and at this point Jack was just hoping Daniel wasn't going to try and beat him with it. 

He felt the loss of the warmth of Daniel's body against his skin and from a deep, dark recess in his mind he realised that he **did** want what he knew Daniel was about to do. He was submissive, quiet, not daring to make a sound. Daniel came back and bit his ear. 

'No words. You can roar, you can scream, and you **will** scream, trust me. You can yell as loud as you like, but no words. Not one real word until or unless I tell you. Got it?' 

Jack closed his eyes tight and nodded as his legs were spread. 

'Aahh Je -!' 

'Ah, ah. No words, I said. It'll be hard, I know. Not as hard as you are right now, granted, but that's my condition. Just tell me. Tell me you want this.' 

'Ye-sss.' It was a halting sound and Jack could hardly believe it had come out of his mouth. 

Jack could almost see the smile on Daniel's face as he heard it. 'I didn't hear you, Jack. Tell me again.' 

'Yes.' Stronger now, more confident. 'Fuck me Daniel. Please' 

A loud groan escaped his throat as he felt Daniel's big, thankfully lubed, cock invade him in one thrust. The pain soon gave way to searing pleasure as Daniel began to fuck. Hard, smooth strokes, his hands on Jack's shoulders, gripping for dear life. 

Jack began to thrust back upon Daniel in perfect time, the pleasure waves getting stronger and stronger then closer together, so that Jack felt his whole body was on fire. Ripples of electric heat forging out from his centre to the tips of his callused fingers. His head banged against the door in time with Daniel's relentless rhythm. 

Daniel could hardly believe he'd finally got his Colonel. After all this time of wanting, **needing** to do just this. Knowing that Jack wanted it just as much but was afraid to admit the fact, even to himself. Jack was so hot and tight, Daniel knew he couldn't keep the pace for long. His orgasm was beginning to form in the small of his back, his balls tightening, tingling, only a few more seconds now. His arms wrapped tightly around Jack's body and he drove into him, lifting Jack off the floor as he came, shouting with each final stroke. 

'Never forget this Jack O'Neill.' he hissed through gritted teeth. 'You are MINE, MINE, MINE!' 

His last thrust sent Jack reeling into his own orgasm. He threw back his head and roared, as his come spurted out to splash against the door, even as he bashed his fists on it. His cock jerked and spasmed of its own free will, as his muscles milked the man behind him dry. 

They leaned together for a few seconds, both breathless, then Daniel slowly removed himself before the endorphins in Jack's system had the chance to wear off. He stood, looking at his beloved Jack, panting hard, then saw the streak of blood around his own cock. 

Jack suddenly crumpled into a heap on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Daniel looked down at himself again and then at Jack, in horror. 

'Oh my God. Oh Jack, Jesus Christ Jack, what've I done to you?' 

He quickly pulled up his pants and bent down to comfort his crying lover. He gently picked him up and removed the rest of his clothes. 

'I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up.' 

Jack nodded mutely and allowed himself to be guided to the bathroom. Daniel started the water running and helped Jack into it. Jack seemed incapable of coherent speech and stood in silence under the cooling stream leaning his arm against the wall. Daniel carefully and gently soaped him all over, paying particular attention to the blood streaks on the back of his legs. 

Jack was happy to let him do it. Daniel had no idea how close to the truth he'd been when they were fucking. Correction, when Daniel was fucking him. Against everything that was sane, he had wanted it more than anything. To be taken, fucked hard, to be just a man, not a CO and given no choices. Dominated. He hated the word, but it described what he needed as well as any. 

These 'needs' of his didn't show themselves often, thank God, but when they did he was like a bear with a sore ass. He smiled briefly. Jackbear would have a sore ass later, that was for sure. 

Now and then the urge became almost too much to cope with. He'd occasionally thought of picking up a guy in a bar somewhere, but that was a very dangerous business. Besides, the only one he really **wanted** to do it was right here. Daniel had just fulfilled Jack's darkest fantasy and didn't even know it. Or **did** he? 

Daniel caught the smile and relief flooded his face. 'Oh Jack, thank God. I was getting worried there. Are you all right?' 

Jack took Daniel's face in his hands, heedless of the fact the man was still fully clothed and kissed him. The first time they'd ever kissed. That - well - **that** didn't involve kissing. Too close. Now it was over, Jack wanted to show his Space Monkey how much he loved him and exactly how all right he was. 

The kiss was tender and caring. Daniel moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced around each other, testing, tasting and exploring. It was a joyful sound, one that Jack intended to hear a lot from him. Daniel wasn't the only one good at fulfilling fantasies and somehow he knew that his lover didn't always need to be **that** way to be satisfied. 

Jack broke the kiss and smiled, his brown eyes gleaming with happiness. 'I'm fine Sp - sorry.' He grinned sheepishly. 'Danny.' He ran his hand over Daniel's now short hair, taking in every inch of his face. 'Ah Danny, I do love you y'know.' 

Daniel chuckled. 'Me too Jack. Took your time getting here. Where were you?' 

'Huh. Yeah. Guess I did. Slow on the uptake. Knew what I wanted, just didn't think you'd - ' 

He sighed heavily. 'Got a few things to clear up, Daniel. Come on.' 

'Sure.' Daniel passed him a large, fluffy towel and Jack stepped out of the shower as Daniel switched off the water. 

'I don't think you're bleeding anymore. Oh God Jack, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It's just -' 

He was silenced by Jack's finger touching his lips. 'Sshhh Danny. You only gave me what I wanted. You **knew** that was what I wanted. I'd love to know how you got so goddamn smart, cos that's the kind stuff you don't learn in a book.' Jack smiled as he dried his hair. 

Daniel coloured slightly. 'Ahem, like you said, things to clear up. I guess that's one of 'em. There's a lot about me you don't know yet.' 

Jack laughed. 'Ya think?' 

Daniel joined him. 'I'll ah, go make us some coffee. There's clothes in the chest of drawers in my bedroom over the way there. T-shirts, sweatpants, that kinda thing. Help yourself.' 

'Thanks. Hey, c'mere.' 

Daniel moved closer and was grabbed into a bearhug, leaving damp patches all over Daniel's shirt, Jack nuzzling into his neck, breathing in the wonderful, sweaty post-coital Daniel smell. He planned to smell that particular scent on a regular basis. 

'You're amazing Danny, truly amazing.' 

Daniel smiled and stroked the back of his neck. 'You too.' 

A little while later Jack sat on the couch, wincing. Daniel took the chair opposite, guilt-ridden and cradling his coffee cup. 'Jack, I'm really so -' 

'For cryin' out loud, Daniel, I'm fine.' Jack replied, more sharply than he intended. 'It's not like I haven't done this before y'know. Am I complaining? Coupla days and we can go at it again.' He grinned. 

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. 'Ah, that's been a long time coming. I don't think I **could** do it again, even given a coupla days.' 

'Don't underestimate y'self Dannyboy, I think I've been doing that for waaay too long. Won't do it again. Promise.' 

Daniel bit his lip nervously, the question Jack knew he was about to ask hanging in the air between them. 

'Daniel?' 

'So, ah, when did you know?' 

Jack sighed. 'About wanting to be dominated?' 

'Mmm.' 

'Iraq. I was locked up twenty four hours a day, except for interrogation sessions. I was damn near broken. Another few days and I probably woulda told them anything they wanted to know. One night, just after lights out, one of the guards came for me again.. I figured it was more questions, another beating, same old, same old. Then he closed the door behind him. Told me to get out of bed and take off my clothes.' 

Daniel suddenly balked at the impending confession. 'Jack, you don't have to. It's okay.' 

Jack slipped off the couch to nestle on the floor between Daniel's legs. He looked deep into Daniel's eyes and kissed him. 

'Babe, it's all right. I've never told this to anyone and it's about time I got it off my chest. It opened up a whole can o' worms and if we're going to be together - we **are** together - right?' The need in Jack's eyes as he looked up almost broke Daniel's heart. He took Jack's face in his hands, brow furrowed. 

'Together.' He nodded. 

'So you need to know. Anyhow. I was so used to being ordered around by this point, I just dropped 'em without thinking. He just kept saying how good it would feel to be fucking the Imperialist scum. Taking one of their best warriors. Saying that if I didn't co-operate he'd force me anyway. Strange thing was, I knew what he was gonna do and it was turning me on. My dick just kept on growin' and there was nothing I could do about it. He grabbed me, shoved me onto the floor and made me suck him. I'd done it before, once or twice. Y'know, high jinks when you're a little drunk and far from home. It was nothin'. Funny, I was expecting him to be dirty, but he wasn't, he smelt clean and kinda soapy. Strange how you remember smells, huh?' 

Daniel stroked Jack's hair softly. 'Go on.' 

'So after a few minutes he was almost coming and dragged me up onto my feet. Told me it wasn't gonna end there, that there was more to come. I'm breathin' hard, my dick is throbbing like crazy and I couldn't help but touch it, y'know? He laughed. Sonovabitch stood there and roared. Then he took out the handcuffs and told me to lay across my bunk. I just did as I was told, my heart was goin' a million miles an hour and all I could think about was having him inside me, fucking the hell out of me. I lay there while he chained my hand to the bedframe. I was completely out in the open and right on the edge, tell you the truth. He came up behind me, told me to stay quiet or he'd take me down for another 'interrogation'. 

Anyway, after a little, 'rudimentary' prep, he shoved his dick on in there and started humping. All I can remember is the feel of it, the pain and the pleasure all rolled into one and the sound of the chain on my hand pulling against the bed as he fucked me. Chink, chink, chink, chink. ---' Jack began to sob softly and Daniel rubbed his back. 

'He didn't last long. Neither did I. Came all over my bunk with a scream. Felt like the end of my dick was blowin' off. Then, without a word, he unfastened the handcuffs, pulled up his pants and left. Leaving me sweaty, bleeding, sore - and more satisfied than I'd ever been in my life.' 

The tears came freely from Jack **and** Daniel. Jack buried his head in Daniel's chest and cried. All the pain and guilt pouring out of him and soaking the younger man's shirt. Daniel held him tight, resolute that **nothing** would hurt Jack ever again, if there was anything he could do to prevent it. He rocked his Colonel gently as he wept, smoothing his hair, just waiting until it was over. 

Jack sniffed and pulled away after a few minutes, his story obviously not quite finished. 

'So, I tried to forget about it when I came back, but the dreams just kept on coming. Thing was, they were always wet dreams. Y'have to understand Daniel. When you're in command, everything falls on your shoulders. You're responsible for the mission, for your team, **everything**. It's a damned hard thing. Sometimes it gets a little **too** much. Some of us turn to booze, maybe drugs, anything to just relieve that pressure for a while. And for **some** of us, well, this is how it comes out. Believe it or not, I'm not the only one. For that short while, you're not in control, someone else is. You don't have to think. Just feel. I went on for a while denying this was what I wanted, but I met this guy about six months after we got back and he saw it in me. Just like you did. Did somethin' about it. Just like you did. It was fantastic. That's when I knew. Never did really follow it up though. The urge only comes on me every coupla months or so, but since I've been with the SGC I've tried to suppress it as well as I can 

Daniel smiled. 'So I noticed.' 

'Mostly because I'd fallen in love with you and I didn't want to be with anyone else. I never thought - ' 

He stroked his lover's tear streaked face. 'God Danny. Love you **so** much.' 

Daniel looked deeply into the eyes of his lover. 'Jack. I **know** how it is. When you need me. I'm here. Never forget that.' 

Jack held him close. 'So. What about you?' 

Daniel leaned into the seat, lolling his head back. 

'Ah. Me. Well. Not much to tell really.' 

Jack laughed. 'After **that**? Ya think?' 

Daniel chuckled. ' Yeah, I guess it wasn't the **me** you're used to was it?' 

Jack snorted. 'Humph. Y'can say that again.' 

Daniel leaned forward again and stroked Jack's hair. 'It was in college. I was seeing this guy and - I didn't **want** to be bisexual. I fought it for the longest time. To me, it seemed just one more thing that separated me from everyone else. I had no parents, I was shunted from pillar to post and back again when I was a kid. It was rough at times. I didn't **play well with others**. They all thought I was a geek.' He smiled again. 'As did you.' 

Jack waved his hand dismissively. 'Ah, yeah, well. That was then and this is now.' He brought up his hand to cradle Daniel's face and was rewarded by his lover leaning into it and sighing happily. For once, utterly comfortable with telling someone how he felt. He knew Jack wouldn't judge him or disapprove. He'd never shared this with anyone other than his first lover before and was glad that he'd waited until the right person had come along. Who would ever have thought it would be Jack O'Neill? 

'Hmm. Still, I managed to get through school and then into college. I even fought it off then but I was desperate for companionship. **Someone** to share with, be close to. I found I was finally in a community of people like me. There weren't many girls on campus that would look twice at me. They all wanted jocks - well, didn't we all?' 

Jack raised his eyebrows in amusement. 

'But the guys, well, let's just say there was a fair amount of interest.' He smiled coyly. Jack grinned. 

'I'll bet. Cute little bugger, you.' 

Daniel blushed madly and Jack thought it was just about the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. 'Go on, Danny.' 

'I ended up with this guy who was studying English. Figured it was best to keep the relationship away from my own course. He was pretty dismissive of what I was doing, mind you. He said he was only with me because I had a cute ass.' 

Jack smiled mischievously. 'Man's got taste. No doubt about it.' 

Daniel grinned. 'Huh. He thought archaeology was a waste of time and anthropology even more so. He got a little sick of me studying so much.' He grinned sheepishly 'Well, **you** know what I'm like.' 

'Oh yeah.' Jack nodded his agreement. If Jack had five bucks for every time he'd had to drag Daniel out of some ancient tome, they could both be living together in delightful and luxurious sin in Northern Minnesota. Well, maybe Minnesota wasn't quite ready for them yet, but it would have to be somewhere with a hockey team and decent fishing. 

Daniel took another mouthful of coffee before continuing. 'We started arguing about it and normally I'd back down - after cursing at him in several languages, which would piss him off even more.' He chuckled. 

'But this one time, for some reason I just lost it. I'd completely had enough. He'd ridicule me and my work, make sly comments about my prowess in bed, so - I just grabbed hold of him and pretty much did what I just did to you. I was terrified when it was over that he'd have me arrested for rape, but he begged me to do it again. I was - flabbergasted, yeah, I think that's probably the best word to describe it. It turned out that he liked aggressive sex and I'd just not been - "coming up with the goods" as he put it, but he said he knew I had it in me, it was just a matter of pushing the right buttons. I guess he found them.' 

Jack held him close and breathed into his ear. 'God, Space Monkey. Don't we make a pair?' he pulled away, looking apprehensively at his new lover. 'Do you **really** hate that? Because if you do, I promise I'll try **real** hard to call you something else. It'll be a little difficult in the gateroom, though. Can you imagine old George's face? "Oh sweetheart! Are you done getting ready? We have to go now!" ' 

Daniel collapsed, laughing at the imaginary scene. Jack joined in, both of them falling on the floor in helpless giggles. 

'You are something Jack O'Neill.' Daniel propped himself up on one elbow and looked at him. He shook his head in wonderment, then cocked it to one side, eyes twinkling. 'Haven't quite figured out **what** yet.' 

Jack rolled on top of him and looked deeply into his eyes. 'Me either Danny. Why don't we figure it out together?' Jack bent down and kissed Daniel's eyelids softly, licking along the lashes, the tip of his nose tracing the arch of Daniel's eyebrow. It was a delectable and new sensation for Jack, one that brought out a small sigh of contentment from the man beneath him. His lips traced down from his lover's ear, exploring the shell, down the jaw-line, nipping as he moved, making Daniel writhe and moan with pleasure. Then after pausing to wonder at the beauty of Daniel's pouting mouth, captured it with his own. 

They explored each other's mouths, tracing the line of hard, even teeth, teasing the sensitive palate with tongue-tips, mapping every inch of soft flesh and glorying in the pure intimacy of it. 

Daniel was the first to break the kiss, Jack moaning at the loss of him. Jack opened his eyes and stared at his lover, face flushed, lips swollen, breath ragged. 

'Jack. I - I want - to make love to you.' 

'Daniel, I don't think I'm ready for - not yet, anyway ' 

Daniel stroked his lover's face. 'No, not like that. When it comes over us again, we can deal with it together. I just want to show you how it **can** be. How **we** can be. I love you Jack. Let me. Trust me. Please.' 

'No, Daniel.' Jack quickly moved to wipe off the hurt expression on his lover's face with a kiss. 

'It's my turn.' he said softly. 'You're not the only one who's wanted this y'know. I used to dream about having you in my bed, in my arms. Touching you, holding you. Making love. I mean **really** making love. The way I used to with - ' he hung his head. 'Sorry. Didn't mean to bring up history. It's just - I've never made love to another man. I've fucked and been fucked. That's it. I've never **wanted** to make love to a man before you. I need to show you how I feel about you, Danny.' He sighed. ' Damnit. I've got a lot to catch up on, a lot to make up for. You're right. I haven't trusted you at work the way I should have. I tried to take care of you. I'm not ashamed of it. It wasn't because I thought you weren't capable, it was because I love you. I wanted to make sure you were all right. I couldn't tell you that though, could I? Didn't dare. Forgive me?' 

Daniel smiled. 'C'mere you.' He opened up his arms to welcome Jack atop him again. They kissed tenderly, stroking at each other's bodies with lazy, unhurried movements, both aware that this wasn't to be rushed, but savoured. 

Daniel quickly realised he had far too many clothes on. 

'Jack?' 

'Mmm?' 

'Let's take this somewhere more comfortable.' 

They rose, Daniel entwined his fingers with Jack's and led him to the bedroom. 

Once there, Jack quietly closed the door and took Daniel in his arms. Every movement slow and deliberate. Anything to separate it from what had happened between them before. Jack placed light, delicate kisses all over Daniel's face, down his neck and around his throat, making the younger man moan with delight. He carefully removed Daniel's clothing and led him to the bed. 

Lying face to face, Jack explored Daniel's hairless chest with his fingertips, mapping the curve of each muscle, the hardness of each rib, tracing lightly and reverently along Daniel's appendix scar. The only major scar on an otherwise flawless body. He paused briefly at the nipples, brushing them with his thumbs, then squeezing them between his fingers, the sensation causing Daniel to roll back his head and hiss. 

Their erections rubbed together, sharing the pre-cum now seeping inexorably from both and Daniel's hips rocked involuntarily, needing the delicious friction. Jack had other things in mind. This was going to last, he would make sure of it. By the time he was done, the good Doctor Jackson would be almost out of his mind. 

Jack rolled him onto his front and Daniel crossed his arms, laying his head on them. Then Jack began. Strong fingers massaged the knots and tangles in the bunched muscles of Daniel's powerful back. A satisfied moan accompanied his ministrations as Jack continued, teasing the flesh into relaxation. By the time Jack had reached his buttocks, Daniel was almost purring. Jack raised himself up to lay on top of Daniel again and bracing his weight on his arms, began retracing the steps made by his fingers, this time replacing his fingers with his tongue and lips. 

Daniel lay murmuring and mewing beneath him and Jack felt a sudden rush of power and joy. He had no idea he'd be able to please Daniel so much by such a simple act. This was all new to Jack. Soft caresses such as these had only been saved for his wife up to this point, never for a male lover. 

Jack continued onwards back to Daniel's buttocks, which he kissed and nibbled, causing the younger man to writhe under his touch. He parted them to reveal the puckered entrance to Daniel's body. Jack laved at it with his tongue, easing his tongue inside a little way. 

Daniel began thrusting his hips into the mattress and groaning. Still the tongue continued teasing in and out, around and around, loosening the tight channel in readiness for more. In truth Jack was shocking himself. He'd never allowed himself to be rimmed, let alone wanted to do it to another. 

'Jaaack! Please. Stop! No don't stop! Oh Jesus. I can't take it, it's so - oohh' 

'Easy Daniel, easy. Just relax.' 

Jack retrieved the lubricant from the edge of the bed and coated two fingers. He gently raised Daniel's stomach off the bed and placed a pillow beneath him, raising his ass slightly. Shaking and panting, Jack eased a finger inside his lover, making him gasp. 

'Yes! That's it. I want more. I want you,' Daniel begged. 

'Patience. It'll be worth the wait, I promise,' Jack whispered into his ear. He added a second finger and began thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm, gently stretching the orifice. He eventually added a third and just as Daniel didn't think he could stand anymore, Jack crooked his finger to rub against the sweet spot deep inside him. 

'Aahh! Goddamn it Jack! Ah you fucking tease! Do it! PLEASE! I can't take it!' 

Jack smiled. 'On your back, Danny. I want to watch you.' 

Daniel rolled onto his back and Jack shuddered at the sight of his lover, sweat pouring from his brow, face contorted in need and ecstasy. Grunting, Jack pulled Daniel's legs up and positioned himself at his entrance. 

He eased himself slowly in, shaking with the effort to not sheath himself in one go as Daniel had done earlier. The first inch slipped in easily, then Jack met resistance. It had obviously been a long time since Daniel had been loved this way. Jack could feel him trembling and gently massaged his stomach, murmuring words of love and encouragement until he felt Daniel relax and grant him entrance with a sigh. 

They rocked together in unison, Daniel pushing up to meet Jack's every thrust. He grabbed the strong arms that shook, holding Jack's own weight, then stroked the furry chest, pulling at the pink nipples nestled beneath the hair, smiling as he heard the moans this elicited from his lover. 

Jack's eyes were tightly closed, his whole being focused on the sweet sensations of their lovemaking. He was trying to hold back as long as he could, but knew that the end was getting nearer. 

The intensity of feeling was threatening to sweep Daniel away. The physical shocks roiling through his body as Jack's cock rubbed relentlessly over his prostate and the emotional grip that Jack had around his heart. A fantasy come true. 

He could see and feel Jack was almost there and began to stroke his own throbbing member in time. 

'Open your eyes, Jack,' Daniel panted. 'Look at me.' 

Jack did as he was asked and was rewarded seconds later by the magnificent, beautiful sight of Daniel coming, arching off the bed with a cry. Jack followed almost immediately. Sight, sound and physical sensation pushing him over the edge. He came, crying out Daniel's name. 

He flopped down on top of Daniel, both of them panting hard. 

'Oh - my - God! That was officially the best sex I ever had,' Jack breathed into Daniel's ear. 

'Hhmmm.' It was obvious Daniel couldn't even string a sentence together. Jack raised himself up to look at his new lover and smiled. 

'Speechless, eh Danny? Well, there's a first. Guess I still got it, huh?' 

Daniel chuckled and eased himself off Jack's now softened member. Rolling Jack onto his side, Daniel kissed him softly. 

'I guess you do. That was incredible Jack. Thank you.' 

Jack grinned. 'Knew you being lost for words wouldn't last long. You really are something Daniel Jackson.' 

'But - you don't know what. Right?' 

Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and held him tightly, grinning from ear to ear. 

'Oh I know exactly what you are, Danny. You're mine.'


End file.
